Webs, such as adhesive tapes, are typically formed into rolls for dispensing as well as during the manufacture and conversion of the product. The tape is wound on itself and the last wrap of tape adheres to the underlying wrap, making it difficult to start unwinding the tape from the roll. It is well known to place a tab on the end of the tape, across the adhesive portion of the tape, to deaden that portion and provide a free end that does not adhere to the underlying wrap. This makes it easier to start unwrapping the tape from the roll. Such tabs can be about 2.54 cm (1.0 in) long and span the entire width of the tape.
In converting, a jumbo of tape is slit to provide finished product rolls. A tab is used as the beginning of a roll and facilitates the initial unwind. With filament tapes, for example, the tape is packaged using an automated system in which stacks of finished tape rolls are placed in a plastic sleeve and are shrink wrapped. Often the tabbed portion of tape hinders packaging because it protrudes from the roll. One known solution to this problem is to "overtab." Overtabbing involves allowing a portion of non-tabbed tape to extend beyond the tab. This portion of non-tabbed tape adheres to the roll, preventing the tab from protruding. However, this inhibits the initial unwind of the tape and is not significantly better than a roll without any tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,624 discloses an adhesive tab for diapers that has a removable perforated cover that is removed for use. This tab is not intended for use with rolls of tape and is not located at the end of a roll.
There is a need for a tab and a tabbed roll that is easy to initially unwind and in which the tab does not protrude from the roll.